Disparition
by Ombre Pluie
Summary: Winner, chargé de l'enquête sur la disparition d'une jeune fille, trouve le père de celle-ci plutôt suspect. Ce Monsieur Yui est inquiéttant et semble lui cacher des choses.
1. Chapter 1

« Monsieur Yui ? »

Quatre Reberba Winner avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation, il était l'enquêteur avec le plus haut taux de dossiers classés. Il était terriblement compétent pour son jeune âge, et ses supérieurs le lui pardonnaient difficilement. Ayant plus souvent qu'autrement peur pour leur poste.

L'homme devant lui soupira. Il semblait à la fois étrangement calme et inquiet. Ses grands yeux d'une couleur indescriptibles se posèrent sur lui. Un regard froid, impersonnel.

Un mélange des plus singuliers pour un père qui vient d'obtenir la confirmation que sa fille a été enlevée.

Un sentiment de malaise le saisit à nouveau en croisant le regard d'un bleu très profond. Pourtant, il avait vu beaucoup de choses au cours de sa carrière, et il était difficile de l'impressionner.

Il se retourna pour observer Barton, son partenaire, qui semblait tout aussi troublé par l'affaire qui venait de leur être confié.

Se comprenant muettement, tous les deux en virent à la même conclusion.

Quelque chose ne collait pas. Quatre ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, mais il avait l'intime conviction que, quelque part dans cette histoire, on lui mentait. Ce Yui était inquiétant et n'agissait pas comme l'aurait fait un homme dans sa situation. Sans parler de ce deuxième protagoniste, ce Chang qui était supposément le parrain de sa fille et qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

À la place du père, la plupart des parents ne parvenaient pas à garder leur calme. Ils étaient agités, en colère ou anéantis, comme les parents de la deuxième disparue, Dorothy s'il se souvenait bien.

Il entendait d'ailleurs le couple sangloter dans les bras compatissant du lieutenant Peacecraft, juste à côté.

Il eut une pensée compatissante pour sa collègue qui devait prendre la déposition larmoyante des parents de la deuxième fille. C'était toujours un spectacle douloureux et difficile.

Mais Yui lui était comme une banquise, froid, silencieux, toutes émotions complètements imperceptibles. À se demander s'il avait bien compris que sa fille avait été kidnappée.

« Monsieur Yui ? Pouvez-vous nous dire, si votre fille fréquentait des membres d'une organisation criminelle ou si elle avait pour habitude de fréquenter des gens qui ont ce genre de fréquentation ? »

« Hilde ne fréquente pas ce « genre » de personnes. »

« Monsieur Yui, connaissez-vous bien tous les amis de votre fille ? »

« Ma fille est prudente. Elle sait se tenir loin du danger ! »

La voix avait été sèche, le ton était catégorique. Ou cet homme vivait dans le merveilleux monde du déni (Où tous les adolescents était puceaux, écoutait tout ce que leur parent leur disait, et ne consommait jamais ni drogue, ni alcool avant leur dix-huit ans.) Ou bien, il se sentait insulté.

« Monsieur Yui, nous voulons simplement retrouver votre fille. Êtes-vous bien certain qu'elle ne soit pas mêlée à une histoire de règlement de compte. »

L'homme serra les poings, et se crispa, provoquant une nouvelle réaction étrange de de Chang. Posant une main sur celle de Yui, il sembla lui intimer par ce geste de reprendre la maîtrise de lui-même. Ça n'avait rien d'un geste compatissant ou rassurant qu'aurait eu un membre de la famille pour un autre. C'était ferme, comme un rappel à l'ordre ?

Respirant profondément, le père de la première victime sorti un petit contenant de pilules dont il avala deux comprimés. Aussitôt, Chang sembla plus à l'aise.

« Je connais ma fille, agent Winner. »

Quatre s'apprêtait à poser une autre question sans insister quand Noin entra, chose qu'elle ne se permettait jamais d'habitude. S'approchant, elle alla souffler quelques mots à l'oreille de Trowa avant de ressortir, un sourire crispé plaqué sur les lèvres.

Le regard de Yui la suivit, puis se reporta sur Barton avec insistance.

« Ils ont retrouvé un corps ? » demanda-t-il, manifestant pour la première fois l'inquiétude à laquelle ils s'étaient attendus dès le départ.

« Ce n'est pas Hilde, répondit doucement Trowa, l'âge ne correspond pas. »

Reberba Winner pu voir le soulagement se peindre sur les traits du père. Yui aimait réellement sa fille, mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Il aurait mis la main au feu qu'il lui cachait volontairement des informations importantes.

/

Alors, alors. Ça mérite une suite où on arrête les frais ? Allez faites moi part de vos impressions.


	2. Chapter 2

Un gros merci…attendez je la refait : Merci à celle (on ne se fera pas d'illusion, on est que des demoiselles ici. Si je me trompe manifestez vous (Esprit êtes vous là)) qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. Ça motive tellement de savoir qu'on est lue !

Auteur : moua ^_^

Déclaration : Non je ne transporte ni drogue, ni alcool, ni armes, je n'ai pas… Oups ! Mauvais endroits… ses personnages ne sont pas à moi !

Raiting : M, pour le moment c'est plutôt gentils avec des petits papillons bleus et des roses partout, mais….

Disparition.

Quatre entra chez lui en détachant sa cravate, la laissant tomber avec ses clefs sur la commode de l'entrée. C'était l'une de ses journées où il se disait qu'il aurait mieux valu écouter son père et reprendre les affaires familiales.

Son père…

Il sourit amèrement en songeant à lui. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec un membre de la famille. Ses choix de vie ne convenaient pas vraiment aux idées reçues par celle-ci. Un rire plus triste qu'amusé lui vint en songeant qu'il était sans doute le seul policier milliardaire de la ville.

Il avait beau être en disgrâce, jamais son père n'aurait supporté que son fils manque de quoi que se soit ! Simple question de standing, il ne fallait pas croire qu'il s'agissait là d'une quelconque marque de considération.

Même s'il refusait de toucher à cet argent, son père continuait de faire des virements sur son compte tous les mois. Aussi il faisait partit de plusieurs liste de donateurs.

La situation entre eux était ridicule, mais il ne pouvait rien y changer. Ce n'était pas lui qui se fermait et exigeait de son fils quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas donner.

Son père l'avait menacé plus d'une fois de le déshérité, et comme il ne lui parlait plus il ne savait pas s'il avait finit par le faire, mais quand Reberba senior avait vu que les menaces ne fonctionnait pas, il était passé à une autre technique : le pot de vin. Il avait tenté de l'acheter avec des voitures sport, des beaux objets, des voyages, de l'argent…

Mais tout ça, ça ne valait rien. Son métier le lui rappelait souvent. La vie était un bien tellement précieux et fragile. L'amour, ça c'était inestimable… quel tristesse que son père ne l'ait jamais compris. Pourtant il avait tant aimé sa mère, c'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Pourquoi ses pensés revenait à ça dès qu'il était déprimé ?

Était-ce le réflexe du jeune homme qui cherche inconsciemment l'approbation d'une figure paternel? Le petit garçon en lui réclamant l'amour filial ?

Se laissant tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine avec lassitude, il se demanda si on n'avait pas mis du plomb dans ses chaussures. Détachant ses manches, il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Relevant lourdement un pied il délaça une chaussure puis l'autre.

« Tu reviens tard. Dure journée ? » Souffla une voix douce à son oreille.

Il soupira d'aise quand des paumes chaudes se pressèrent sur ses épaules, massant doucement ses muscles tendus.

« Plutôt, deux gamines ont encore disparut... mais toi ? »

Des doigts fins se glissèrent contre son col, faisant sauter les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Puis des lèvres sensuelles se pressèrent dans son cou et il frémit avant de tourner la tête pour quémander un baiser.

Un regard améthyste happa totalement la réalité, et son cœur s'emballa. Que ce soit Allah, Dieu ou tout autre divinité qui avait mis une telle lumière dans sa vie, il n'aurait jamais assez de prière pour la remercier.

S'emparant de ses lèvres, son ange lui déroba chacun de ses souffles jusqu'à ce que, n'en pouvant plus de le sentir loin, il ne cherche à l'attirer d'avantage contre lui. Quittant son dos, son amant vint s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, passant une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille. Un sentiment de paix l'envahit, et toute la gangue pesante d'angoisse et de problème qui avait comprimé sa poitrine s'évapora comme par magie. Les lèvres de Duo sur les siennes, leurs mains entrelacées…L'état de grâce, se devaient d'être au moins aussi sublime que ce qui le traversait quand ils s'embrassaient ainsi. Sans quoi il n'aurait servit à rien d'exister.

« Bon retour à la maison, souffla le jeune homme en appuyant son front contre le siens. Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui. »

« Tu n'as pas idées de combien c'est réciproque… »

Caressant doucement sa joue, il se perdit un long moment dans la contemplation de son visage. Le temps n'avait plus de prise quand ils se retrouvaient, que se soit après une minute où un jour. Le sentiment de quiétude et de bonheur extraordinaire qui prenait son cœur d'assaut dès qu'il posait les yeux sur lui faisait disparaître l'univers entier.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement quand tout l'amour du monde passait dans son regard qui se posait sur lui. Comment faire autrement lorsqu'un sourire de ses lèvres douces faisait chavirer son cœur.

« Et ta journée ? » demanda-t-il doucement, ne voulant pas briser ce moment qu'ils volaient au temps.

Duo prit le temps de l'embrasser avec tendresse avant de se blottir contre son torse.

« Kushrenada me fait bosser comme un dingue, et j'ai la pression de la part de mon chef de département pour que tout soit prêts dans deux jours, mais sinon, tout va bien. »

Quatre sourit avant de lui dérober un nouveau baiser.

« Tu veux que je lui colle un PV pour excès de vitesse ? Proposa-t-il, un sourire « sadique » aux lèvres. Question de se venger un peu. ».

Duo pouffa, blottissant son visage contre son épaule.

« Surtout pas ! Il passerait sa mauvaise humeur sur moi. »

Tirant sur un bout du ruban qui retenait sagement en tresse les longs cheveux châtain, Quatre laissa sa main glisser dans le doux voile de soie. Duo ne laissait pas ce privilège à beaucoup de gens. En fait, il était le seul à sa connaissance, qui pouvait y toucher en toute impunité. Il sourit en percevant le soupir de contentement qu'il venait de lui dérober. Il savait que s'il poursuivait ses caresses jusque sur la base de sa nuque il obtiendrait un son comparable à un ronronnement.

« Je t'aime, » vint-il murmurer dans le creux de son oreille.

Émerveillé par la lumière que faisait naître ses quelques mots dans le regard de Duo, il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, » souffla Duo contre ses lèvres.

La situation aurait pu prendre une tournure…moins sage dirons-nous s'il n'avait pas sentit une agréable odeur flotter dans tout l'appartement.

« Qu'est-ce qui sent aussi bon ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé, se doutant de la réponse.

Plaquant une main devant sa bouche, Duo sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers le four.

Quatre observa la silhouette gracieuse et déliée qui se précipitait vers la cuisine, s'émerveillant une fois de plus de sa finesse, de la grâce de ses mouvements…oui il était devenu totalement accrocs à son amant. Mais tant que cette dépendance totale à l'autre était réciproque, il ne voyait pas où était le mal.

Son père n'avait jamais réussit à comprendre, en cinq ans, que Duo était plus qu'une passade. Il était son compagnon, son ancre dans cette vie, une part de lui-même, son âme. Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse encore en douter.

Comment, un homme qui se devait pourtant de le comprendre un peu, avait-il pu penser que menacer son héritage suffirait pour les séparer ? À l'époque il était prêt à tout pour satisfaire aux exigences de son père. À tout sauf ça.

On ne pouvait pas priver un homme de son cœur. Était-ce si dur à concevoir ?

La seule chose que son père était parvenu à obtenir, à force d'obstination, était ce froid glacial qui dominait maintenant leur rapport... quand ils en avaient.

Car il ne se parlait plus, ne se voyait presque plus, et au fond Quatre n'avait pas vraiment besoin dans sa vie de quelqu'un qui ne puisse l'accepter comme il était.

Chassant ses mauvaises pensées, il suivit son ange en catimini dans la cuisine pour pouvoir l'observer à loisir. Duo était d'une beauté exceptionnelle, mais ce qui le rendait réellement unique se trouvait en lui. Dans ce cœur si malmené mais si fort, ou il puisait la force de ce relever chaque matin.

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres sans qu'il n'en soit conscient. . Le voir ainsi, heureux, après l'avoir vu si proche de la destruction lui rappelait combien le bonheur était fragile, combien il était privilégié de l'avoir dans sa vie. En le voyant tremper un doigt dans la sauce avec le sourire d'un chat ayant avaler le canarie, son sourire s'agrandit : Duo pouvait agir de façon si enfantine parfois.

Il se colla contre le dos du natté, l'attrapant par les hanches afin d'être au plus près de lui, posant son menton sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous mijotes ? »

Trempant son doigt dans la sauce à son tour, il sourit à la petite tape qu'il reçut sur la main.

« Hum, c'est délicieux… »

« Du saumon à la sauce basilic ! Y a pas que toi qui saches cuisiner. Mais si tu ne m'avais pas fait penser à cette casserole ça aurait collé. Une chance que tu sois arrivé, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit ! Ça sera prêt dans un peu moins de quinze minutes.»

« Humm, 15 minutes… comme les quinze minutes dans la remise du jardin chez mon père ? » demanda-t-il avec une moue coquine.

Duo éclata d'un rire vivement étouffer en sentant une main taquine se glisser sur sa cuisse.

« Si tu continus, murmura-t-il, Ça va brûler. »

« Ce serait dommage. »

Se retournant vivement, il le saisit par le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Poussant la casserole, Quatre tendit la main pour éteindre le rond.

« À bien y penser, souffla Duo contre ses lèvres, ça peut rester là encore 20 minutes. »

Quatre relisait un rapport, les pieds croisés sur la table basse du salon alors que Duo chantonnait tout en travaillant sur un nouveau modèle.

Il était en repos obligatoire aujourd'hui, et à moins de développement dans l'enquête, il n'avait pas intérêt à travailler. À moins, bien sûr, de vouloir se mettre le commissaire à dos. Une n'aimait pas ceux qui faisaient des heures supplémentaires, c'était mauvais pour les finances… et elle veillait toujours de TRÈS près aux finances. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de faire ce qu'il voulait de son temps libre tant que ça n'impliquait pas l'utilisation de matériel ou de sa carte d'heure.

Relevant les yeux, il observa avec amusement le fouillis dont s'entourait son amant pour travailler. Si lui avait besoin d'ordre et de calme, Duo n'était productif que dans le chaos. Il prétendait que lorsque les choses étaient trop bien rangées autour de lui, cela l'empêchait de réfléchir.

Depuis sa réorientation de carrière, Duo était rapidement devenu un dessinateur apprécié. Kushrenada lui-même avait insisté pour l'avoir. Ce qui était plutôt particulier pour une compagnie qui recevait une centaine de Curriculum Vitae par semaine.

Son père avait manqué faire une crise cardiaque quand il lui avait appris que son compagnon était dessinateur et illustrateur professionnel. Pourtant ses scrupules n'étaient pas fondés : Duo gagnait bien sa vie. En plus de son emploi, il lui arrivait de donner des cours de dessin aux enfants qui désiraient apprendre. Il était loin de le faire vivre.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un ? » Demanda Duo alors qu'on frappait à la porte.

« Non, j'allais te poser la même question. »

Allant ouvrir, il sourit largement en reconnaissant Barton.

« Trowa, on allait bientôt se préparer à dîner, tu te joint à nous ? »

« C'est gentil, mais… »

« Tu ne gêne pas ! » lança Duo du salon.

Il aimait bien Trowa, le coéquipier de son amant était aussi son ami. Et sans lui, Quatre et Duo ne se serait peut-être jamais croisé.

« Je regrette, je ne suis pas venu vous saluez à l'improviste, mais pour te ramener il y a eu de l'évolution dans notre dossier. »

Quatre observa les traits graves de son meilleur ami, et compris aussitôt qu'ils avaient une nouvelle victime à déplorer.

« Hilde où Dorothy ? » demanda-t-il simplement en enfilant sa veste.

« On ne sais pas encore, précisa Trowa en parlant bas pour ne pas se faire entendre. On a reçu un enregistrement vocal… enfin, je te raconterais plus en détail dans la voiture, termina-t-il en voyant Duo venir vers eux. »

« Tu viens encore me voler mon amant, » plaisanta Duo en embrassant Trowa sur la joue.

Quatre l'observa rougir sans ressentir de jalousie, s'il fallait qu'il se sente jaloux de toute les personnes sur qui le charme de Duo opérait, il n'aurait jamais finit.

Premièrement Duo était fidèle, et puis, parmi tout ceux qui le courtisait allégrement, son amant l'avait choisit lui. En soit c'était plutôt réconfortant. Deuxièmement il ne sentait aucun désir pour Trowa chez Duo.

Cette capacité étrange à percevoir les sentiments des autres était parfois terriblement pénible, mais il ne pouvait pas n'y avoir que des désavantages.

Il avait commencé très jeune à ressentir des émotions qui n'était pas les siennes. Toutefois, il lui avait fallut plusieurs années avant de comprendre que ces choses qui l'envahissait ou le traversait n'étaient pas à lui. Dès qu'il l'avait compris, il avait rapidement su se contrôler. Il avait appris à se fermer et à s'ouvrir en une semaine. Il en avait assez d'être épuisé, et sa volonté avait fait le reste.

Pourtant, malgré ce contrôle, ses barrières avaient volé en éclat la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Duo.

« Ramène le moi en santé en un seul morceau, admonesta Duo en regardant Trowa le plus sérieusement du monde, et toi, fis-t-il en se tournant vers lui, fait bien attention à tes fesses, honney. »

« T'en fait pas, murmura-t-il » contre ses lèvres.

« Ne me demande pas quelque chose d'impossible. »

« N'oublie pas de verrouiller la porte, » fis Quatre pour toute réponse.

Les regardant s'embrasser tendrement, Trowa resta sagement à l'écart, attendant qu'ils ressortent de leur petit monde pour revenir sur terre. Comprenant que ce moment, non seulement n'arriverait pas, mais qu'ils avaient totalement oublié qu'il était là, il jugea préférable de se manifester avant qu'il ne referme la porte pour faire un tour de manège.

Se raclant la gorge, il observa Quatre se détacher lentement, rougissant à vitesse grand V. Duo, pas troubler le moins du monde, lui fit un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer.

Lui emboîtant le pas, Quatre se retourna néanmoins une dernière fois pour adresser un sourire à son amant qui lui envoyait un baiser soufflé par la fenêtre.

« Il tient le coup ? » demanda doucement Trowa alors qu'ils s'installaient dans sa voiture.

Son ami soupira.

« S'est un trop bon acteur pour que je puisse te le dire. »

Trowa posa une main sur son épaule sans quitter la route des yeux et Quatre lui fit reconnaissant de ne pas insister.

« C'est quoi cette histoire d'enregistrement ? » demanda-t-il en refermant la portière côté passager.

Bah voilà, maintenant que tout les personnages (ou presque, il manque encore Zechy-sexy) sont en place on peut commencer ! Dites, s'il n'y a pas de ligne qui sépare l'histoire de mon petit mot de fin, vous pourriez m'expliquez comment on fait pour mettre une petit ligne (bordure). Parce que moi dès que je poste, Zou ! Magie ! Ça disparaît. Soit dit en passant je cherche une bêta.

À la semaine prochaine, en espérant que je ne vous ai pas trop assommé.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : op

Déclaration : Avant d'être humaine j'étais une tomate transgénique…Quoi ce n'est pas ce que je devais dire ? Non ? Bon, D'accord, ces personnages ne sont pas à moi. (Je n'y aie toujours pas échappé, T_T ma conscience me surveille de trop près !) **J'ai entendu ! **IrrrrrkVous voyez ?

Raiting : M

Disparition

_« C'est quoi cette histoire d'enregistrement ? » demanda-t-il en refermant la portière côté passager._

Trowa se crispa légèrement, juste y penser le rendait presque malade.

« Un enregistrement vocal où on entend la fille appelé son père et supplié qu'on la laisse en vie durant ses dernière minutes d'existence. C'est dur, très dur, et le pire c'est qu'il va falloir que les parents identifient la fille d'après la voix, car on n'a pas de corps. »

« Quoi ! Mais il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen ! »

Il attendit d'avoir rejoint l'artère principale avant de répondre.

« Le labo de reconnaissance vocal mettrait au moins 24 heure avant de pouvoir nous renvoyer des résultats…on n'a pas ce temps si on veut retrouver l'autre en vie. »

Quatre grimaça, se renfonçant dans son siège.

« C'est un sadique, mais quel intérêt à envoyer cette cassette s'il ne peut pas voir la réaction des parents ? »

« Parfois l'anticipation, l'imagination peut être encore mieux pour eux… »

Il eut une idée qui le rendit nauséeux. Si ce criminel avait envoyé cet enregistrement à la police en toute connaissance de cause, s'il connaissait assez les délais et les statistiques de la police pour savoir …

La mâchoire crispée de Trowa et son regard résolument fixé sur la route apprirent à Quatre qu'une fois de plus, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Si jamais... »

« Il est trop tôt pour faire part de se genre de soupçons. Si on lâche une bombe pareille sans preuve on est bon pour faire la circulation pendant un an. »

Quatre ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. De plus, cette hypothèse était désagréable, alors il préféra l'oublier pour le moment. Il serait toujours temps d'y revenir quand ils auraient des soupçons sérieux.

« Il y aura un psychologue ? » demanda-t-il inquiet pour les parents.

« Oui, ils sont allé chercher deux types de G&H à New-York juste pour nos beaux yeux. »

« Des experts ? Ils croient vraiment qu'on va en avoir besoin ? Je suppose qu'ils ont pris un profiler et un expert en crise.»

« C'est possible, le boss préfère prévenir que guérir. Ils auraient préféré faire affaire avec Duo mais… »

Quatre fronça les sourcils.

« À cette époque ci de l'année, qu'ils n'y songent même pas ! »

« Hn, on n'a pas reçu le dossier du légiste pour la dernière fille, mais d'après Howard la possibilité qu'ils soient deux, n'est pas à exclure. »

« Il y auraient plus qu'un meurtrier ? »

« On en est toujours à extrapoler, mais si ce sont des types qui agissent de cette façon… »

« Tu pense à un couple ? »

Trowa haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas trop, comme je t'ai dit j'extrapole. Mais si on ne recherchait pas une personne, mais deux ?»

Ralentissant à l'approche du poste de police, il s'engagea dans l'entré qui menait au stationnement des employé. Les embouteillages courant dans la ville poussaient la plupart de ceux qui habitait dans la ville à prendre les transports en commun, réglant du coup le problème de logistique concernant les places de stationnement disponibles. Aussi, ils leur furent faciles de trouver un endroit pour se garer.

Quatre s'extrayait de la Malibu de son partenaire quand il entendit une voix le héler.

« HEY WINNER ! »

Se retournant, il eut tout juste le temps de voir l'homme glissé la main sous sa veste avant que ses réflexes de flic ne prennent le dessus. S'aplatissant au sol juste à temps il entendit une détonation et le sifflement de la balle qui fit exploser la vitre passager.

Se faufilant entre les voitures, il rejoignit Trowa en retirant le cran de sécurité de son arme de service.

« Pas de casse ? »

« À part la vitre de mon bébé, non. »

« Mais il est suicidaire celui-là ou quoi ? »

Déjà la moitié du poste de police débouchait dans la cours, arme de service au poing. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se mettre en position de tir protéger, l'homme avait pratiquement vidé son chargeur sur la voiture.

« Pose ton arme ! » cria Noin en utilisant la Sunfire devant elle comme bouclier.

« TOUT DE SUITE !»

Loin de l'écouter, le type fit mine de se tourner vers elle… la suite était inévitable. En ayant vu d'autre, il fut tout de même estomaqué quand l'homme subit trois tir groupé. Le sang s'éleva en gerbe rougeâtre dans les airs aspergeant les véhicules autour de lui et l'homme s'effondra mollement, tête contre terre.

Mort.

« Et merde, souffla Trowa. »

Quatre ne dit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Se retournant, il vit Noin, blanche, les doigts toujours crispé sur le pontet. Au bout d'une seconde où deux, elle finit par prendre une longue inspiration et remit le crans de sûreté.

« Vous le reconnaissez ? demanda, Peacecraft. »

« Jamais vu, firent-ils en cœur, lui et Trowa. »

« Barton, Winner, vous n'avez rien ? » demanda un type qui devait s'appeler Clay si sa mémoire était bonne.

« Non ça vas…enfin je crois, » finit-il en regardant sombrement le cadavre.

Un mauvais pressentiment venait de le saisir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! fit Une en rengainant son arme. Maintenant en plus d'avoir des dossiers non classé de la taille de l'Himalaya je vais avoir les enquêtes internes sur le dos ! Génial ! Tout va bien Winner ? Et vous Barton. »

Un signe de tête suffit et elle se retourna pour donner des directives et prendre les choses en main. Elle avait un foutue caractère, mais elle était compétente, ça personne ne pouvait le nier. Comme le prouva les rubans de sécurité et toute le mesures habituelles mise en place en moins de cinq minutes.

« Ne vous en faites pas Winner, fis-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, comme vous étiez visez, on va s'assurez que les vôtres ne risquent rien. Clay ! Taylor ! Allez aux bureaux de la Kushrenada Corporation et assurez vous qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux à monsieur Duo Maxwell. Je crois qu'un simple coup de file aux dirigeant de la sécurité de votre père devrait suffire pour le reste, qu'en pensez-vous Winner ? »

« Je vous remercie. »

Une posa sur lui un regard perçant.

« Si vous voulez vraiment me remercier, dépêcher vous de boucler votre affaire, et assurez vous qu'elle n'aillent pas ajouter un centimètre ou deux à la montagne sur mon bureau ! Maintenant faite votre rapport sur l'incident d'aujourd'hui et remettez-vous au travail !»

Qu'on se le tiennes pour dit, Une avait beau être une femme la compassion ou la douceur n'était pas innée chez elle.

Alors vous aimez ma Lady Une ou pas ? à la semaine prochaine. Ho ! Et je cherche toujours une bêta !


	4. Chapter 4

Allo, deux post cette semaine ! Je suis en feux ! TT mais je ne sais toujours pas comment séparer mon texte par petite ligne.

Merci, à ceux qui me lisent. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ! On se sent toujours d'attaque quand on vient de lire une review stimulante. Bize à tous !

Auteur : ^_^ Allo !

Déclaration : J'ai le droit de garder silence ! -_- mais mon avocat veux que je stipule que ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Raiting : M

Quatre détacha le premier bouton de sa chemise et desserra sa cravate en se laissant aller contre la chaise de son bureau. Inutile de dire que l'incident de l'après midi venait de leur faire perdre un temps précieux. Respirant profondément il se força à se redresser. La journée était loin d'être finit même s'il était maintenant plus de 20 h.

À cette pensée, il se dit que Duo allait le tuer. Il ne l'avait même pas encore appelé. Au moment où il allait décrocher le fixe posé sur le coin gauche de son bureau (soit celui qui n'était pas envahi par des tonnes de paperasse) le père de la seconde victime franchit les portes du commissariat flanqué du « parrain ».

Reposant le combiné, il soupira, ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas plaisant. Mais pas plaisant du tout.

Rejoignant les autres, déjà réunis autour de l'analyste son, il tenta de dresser le plus de barrière possible entre son cœur et ce qui ce passait autour de lui.

Peacecraft était en train d'expliquer la situation avec douceur et le plus de tact dont il était possible d'usé dans ce genre de situation.

« Nous allons donc passez l'enregistrement, Madame Catalonia, vous n'avez pas besoin d'assister à cela. »

« Non, je…je veux…je veux être là. »

« Bien. »

Avec un regard emplis de compassion, Relena fit signe à l'analyste qui enclencha l'enregistrement. Celui-ci se mit à grésiller avant qu'il n'équilibre les pistes pour obtenir des voix les plus claires possibles.

_« Non, s'il vous plait…s'il vous plait…(bruit de coup) non. Arrêter, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez… (sanglot)… papa, s'il vous plait laissez moi…papa (nouveaux sanglot)…(bruit de coup.) Arrêtez…(bruit de suffocation suivit de se qui semblait des coups porté sur une surface dure) Papa..laissez…moi….hummmmmmmph. »_

Relena fit arrêter là l'enregistrement, la suite n'était pas nécessaire et les parents n'avaient pas besoin d'entendre ça.

Monsieur Yui avait fermé les yeux et respirait profondément. Glissant sa main sous le pan de son manteau il en sortit son pot de médicament dont il avala un comprimé.

« C'est Hilde…ho mon dieu Herro, je suis désolé… »

Monsieur Yui hocha la tête en signe de négation, comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire.

« Non Tommy »

« Je suis tellement désolé, je sais que c'est dur mais c'est… »

« C'est Dorothy Tommy »

« Non, ce n'est pas elle. »

« C'est la voix de Dorothy. »

« Non ce… faite rejoué l'enregistrement… ce n'est pas Dot, CE N'EST PAS DOT ! REJOUEZ CET ENREGISTREMENT ! »

Voyant que Relena hésitait, monsieur Catalonia vu rouge et Peacecraft eut soudain peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à elle, mais avant que quiconque ait le temps de bouger, Yui l'avait ceinturé et le retenait maintenant fermement par les épaules.

« C'est Dorothy, Tommy, et repasser cet horreur n'y changera rien. »

L'homme cessa de se débattre se raidissant simplement, regardant Yui dans les yeux.

« C'est… Dot….ho mon dieu… Ho mon dieu… »

Herro resserra la prise sur ses épaules et le laissa pleurer contre lui, ressortant son contenant il avala une seconde petite pilule blanche ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Quatre. Il fallait qu'il se garde une note concernant la nature de ses médicaments.

Madame Catalonia, sous le choque pour se part, ne parvenait qu'à balbutier que c'était impossible.

Voyant le psychologue arrivé, Quatre et Trowa préférèrent se retirer. Ils avaient l'information dont ils avaient besoin pour le moment. Il faudrait demander à Yui le droit d'entrer chez lui pour dresser le profil de sa fille, mais d'ici à ce que le profiler arrive, il lui laisserait le temps de se reprendre.

Duo entra dans la maison et soupira en voyant que son soleil n'était pas encore rentré...

Même s'il s'y attendait, (c'était comme ça quand on était l'amant d'un inspecteur,) il sentit quand même un petit pincement au cœur.

Le bonheur que mettait Quatre dans sa vie compensait le temps de son absence. Mais les soirs comme ceux-ci : où le moral n'était pas au rendez-vous et où les mauvais souvenirs l'attendaient de pied ferme, ces soirs là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter que son compagnon trouve une passion soudaine pour un métier aux risques moindres. Quand il avait vu les policier ce diriger vers lui aux bureaux il avait cru que son cœur allait lâcher.

Ils avaient beaux avoir fait leur possible pour le rassurer, une partie de lui restait toujours anxieuse.

Il se sentait seul, il avait froid malgré la chaleur de l'appartement et ses vieux fantômes murmuraient à ses oreilles le faisant frissonner. Ils savaient qu'il s'était surmené et que la fatigue additionné à la frayeur de se matin était la cause de cette vague dépressive, mais il y avait un pas à franchir entre le réalisé et parvenir à combattre.

Se traînant jusqu'à la cuisine, il ouvrit une bouteille, espérant qu'un verre parviendrait à chasser le froid qui s'était infiltré jusque dans ses os. Mais l'alcool ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre les blessures profondes de son âme.

Serrant sa croix dans son poing il se mit lentement à réciter les prièrent de son enfance.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il croyait toujours en dieu après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, mais la familiarité des mots lui apportait du réconfort.

Le sourire du père Maxwell lui apparut, parvenant à tenir à distance les ombres qui tentaient de l'agripper.

Avec le temps, il avait appris que son pire ennemi resterait toujours lui-même. Son esprit, parfois malade, souvent pour être honnête, était le seul véritable mal dont il devait se méfier. Et cette méfiance continuelle l'épuisait.

Cercle vicieux ? Absolument.

Solo avait été le premier à faire taire les voix, le premier à tenir à distance les monstres de son passé, à lui offrir un répit.

Puis il y avait eu Quatre.

Son ange, sa lumière dans les ténèbres. Celui qui lui avait prouvé qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir, même pour les hommes comme lui. Celui qui lui avait montré, que malgré tout le mal qui pouvait naître de ses mains, il y avait aussi tout le bien qu'il pouvait créer autour de lui.

Mais il ne le méritait pas. Ho non ! Comment un ange de lumière pouvait-il supporté qu'il le touche, lui qui avait les mains couverte de sang ? Il avait été souillé, il avait fait coulé du sang, il avait tué…comment Quatre pouvait-il l'aimé ? Ne restait-il pas avec lui seulement par pitié. Lui qui était si bon, si juste. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer. Sinon…sinon…quel sens y aurait-il eut à la justice. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être…

ASSEZ ! C'était assez. Il avait le droit d'être heureux lui aussi. Le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé… alors pourquoi ce doute qui ne cessait de grandir ?

Trowa se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et soupira de bien-être. Il se déchaussa à la « façon adolescente », une délicate opération qui consistait à retirer ses chaussures en s'aidant exclusivement de ses pieds.

Les posant sur le pouf, il retira la pellicule de cellophane qui protégeait encore le pauvre petit repas cuit aux microsondes de sa fourchette implacable. Puis il alluma son téléviseur en commençant à picorer son assiette, ayant trop faim pour attendre que ça ait terminé de refroidir.

Il commença à observer ce qu'il pourrait bien visionner.

Pas un poste de nouvelles.

Ho. Que. Non !

Il voyait déjà bien assez d'horreur au boulot sans avoir besoin d'en entendre parler au journal télévisé.

Lui, vivre comme un vieux garçon ?

Non !

Il était seulement un célibataire, menant un vie difficile, qui aimait bien retrouvé ses petite habitude en rentrant chez lui….D'accord il était pathétique, songea-t-il en changeant de chaîne. Mais après tout. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas avoir, le seul qu'il aurait voulu avoir, pourquoi s'embarrasser de faux semblant. Il ne se cherchait pas d'excuse, il était juste réaliste. Tant qu'il continuerait à chercher un autre parmi ses conquêtes il n'arriverait pas à bâtir quoi que ce soit.

Il avait laissé à Quatre l'honneur de récupérer le rapport du légiste. Le blond s'était proposé, et il n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour refuser. Surtout qu'il détestait la morgue, sans parler du coroner, le docteur Jérémiah Jenkins, J pour les intimes dont il était fier de ne pas faire partit. Ce mec lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

Comme Quatre était un vrai ami, il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait lui faire un résumé le lendemain, qu'il n'avait qu'à rentrer.

Il n'avait pas eu à répéter.

Arrêtant son choix sur un vieux film, il sourit en pensant que, vraiment, Casablanca c'était le début de la fin.

S'il se mettait à idolâtrer Humphrey Bogart, il ne lui restait plus qu'à pleurer les restes de sa crédibilité en tant que mâle macho et séducteur.

Manquait plus qu'il se mette à écouter « Autant en emporte le vent » en boucle et ça y était, il venait de couler dans les abîmes des films romantiques.

Quand son portable sonna, la première pensée qui lui vint fut que Quatre avait du nouveau. Aussi fut-il surprit quand ce fut la voix de Duo qui lui parvint.

« A…Allo, je te dérange ? »

« Non. Même que tu me sauves ! J'allais visionner Casablanca sur le canal des vieux films ! La honte absolue ! Je me fais l'effet du vilain de film, tu vois le genre, maniaque et sadique qui veut contrôler le monde, mais qui se cache pour lire des romans à l'eau de rose, et qui pleure devant Bambi. »

Le rire de Duo lui réchauffa le cœur, c'était si bon de l'entendre rire. Il était peu bavard d'ordinaire, mais pour lui, il pouvait se forcer.

« Quatre n'est pas encore rentré… »

« Il est allé chercher le rapport du légiste, et il devrait rentrer directement ensuite. Il n'était pas censé faire des heures cette après-midi, et ça rend la patronne hystérique, il lui a dit qu'à la fin de cette affaire, il allait devoir prendre au moins un congé d'une semaine. C'est tout bénef pour moi, je pensais me rendre à Philadelphie, où le cirque se trouve la semaine prochaine, question de voir comment ma frangine s'en sort. »

Duo eut un petit rire, et il comprit que son accent ressortait légèrement en ce moment.

« Duo tu veux que je passe à la maison ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Il savait que ça n'allait pas, sinon Duo ne l'aurait pas déranger à l'heure du souper.

« S'il te plait, » fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Hilde soupira et recommença une nouvelle fois, le nœud était solide, mais elle savait que si on lui en laissait le temps, elle pouvait le défaire.

C'était un nœud de fantôme comme les appelaient son père. Quand il lui montrait des choses, il leur donnait toujours de drôle de nom, pour la faire rire, pour qu'elle se souvienne. Quand elle était petite, il lui apprenait tout sous forme de jeux. De cette façon, il ne s'agissait pas de semer quelqu'un, mais de gagner le royaume des fées invisibles. Elle n'avait pas appris à nager les pieds attachés, elle devenait une sirène.

Hilde était très intelligente et avait vite compris en grandissant que c'était plus qu'un jeu. Mais cela ne l'avait jamais déranger de faire comme si. Son père était un bon professeur, patient, attentif, exigeant. Aujourd'hui elle se sentait heureuse d'avoir appris tout ça, même si elle n'avait pas eu une enfance « normal ».

Elle se rappelait de ses mains, ses doigts agiles qui passaient la corde au dessus de son poignet gauche. « _Le fantôme se cache sous le sol, BOUH ! Il réapparaît au dessus. De la lumière ! vite ! Vite ! il se faufile, saute par-dessus la souche, fait le tour de la montagne, se glisse comme une couleuvre dans le petit tunnel, et descend. »_

Il fallait d'abord qu'elle détende les liens.

Elle tenta de ne pas regarder dans la direction où Dorothy s'était trouvé. Un pincement au cœur lui venait toujours quand le nom de la jeune fille lui revenait à l'esprit. Si seulement elle avait pu les empêcher de l'amener !

Elle ne savait pas si elle était toujours en vie, mais elle n'espérait plus vraiment. Elle savait par expérience que ces types n'avait aucun scrupule à tuer.

Alors ? Vous aimez jusqu'à maintenant ?


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou un énorme merci a tout ceux et celle qui m'ont laissé des reviews, plus particulièrement a Iroko à qui je fait un gros bisou et qui j'espère aimera la suite. Et enfin remercier tous ma beta ! Grâce à elle vos yeux sont sauvés de mes horribles fautes d'orthographes mangeuse de corner ! Sans blague, un énorme merci à elle, c'est presque inhumain de lui demander de faire ça.

Auteur : moua

Raiting : M

Déclaration : Non coupable votre honneur : cet éclair au chocolat m'a supplié de mettre un terme à ses souffrances.

Duo s'était endormi dans ses bras et il n'osait plus bouger. Aussi quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir n'esquissa-t-il pas le moindre geste. Il entendit le bruit des clés qu'on déposait dans le vide poche, devinait qu'on posait une veste sur le porte manteau.

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercé par ses bruits à la fois familier et inhabituel pour lui de quelqu'un qui rentre chez sois.

Il se demanda quel effet ça faisait d'attendre quelqu'un, de savoir que quelqu'un allait rentrer à la maison. Orphelin, il n'avait qu'une soeur aînée qu'il avait réussit à retrouver quelque année auparavant. Il n'avait pas d'autre famille, pas vraiment d'ami en dehors de Quatre et de Duo et il ne s'était jamais attaché assez longtemps à l'un de ses amants pour qu'il songe seulement à partager son appartement. Aussi se sentait-il un peu intimider d'assister à quelque chose qu'il considérait comme faisant partit de l'intimité d'une famille.

Puisque Quatre ne s'était pas précipité dans le salon pour voir qui était avec son amant, il en avait conclu qu'il l'avait reconnu.

Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps que lui caché quoi que se soit aurait été un acte de haut mérite. Car il parvenait toujours à savoir quand on lui cachait quelque chose. Certain appelait ça l'instinct ou le flair du flic, d'autre encore appelait ça le sixième sens : lui ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à son appellation, il s'en servait c'est tout.

C'est comme ça qu'il avait su pour l'empathie de son partenaire. Comme ça aussi qu'il avait compris que Quatre s'intéressait à Duo pour des raisons autres que professionnel. Quoiqu'il aurait fallut être drôlement aveugle pour ne pas voir le coup de foudre entre ces deux là.

Duo.

Il baissa le regard sur le corps abandonné entre ses bras. Duo était un homme qui s'entraînait régulièrement, qui aimait la natation et la course à pied, mais malgré cette musculature confirmée, c'était toujours un choc pour Trowa de le sentir si fragile entre ses bras. C'était d'abord sa force qui l'avait séduit, cette façon de rire des malheurs de la vie et d'avancer malgré tout. Mais c'est cette fragilité là, cette façon qu'il avait d'être vulnérable entre ses bras, qui l'avaient rendu amoureux.

Quatre entra à pas feutrer dans le salon et il s'empressa de penser à autre chose.

Posant précautionneusement un genou sur le sol, juste devant eux, son partenaire passa doucement la main sur la joue du natté qui tourna le visage dans sa direction, comme pour suivre sa paume.

Relevant la tête, Trowa pu lire dans son regard un mélange de tendresse de culpabilité et de gratitude.

« Je n'avais pas vu qu'il allait si mal, même avec mon empathie… »

« Ce n'est pas une science exacte, murmura-t-il à son tour, j'étais là, il ne lui est rien arrivé et maintenant tu sais : alors ne culpabilise pas inutilement. »

En voyant la main de Trowa toujours enlacé à celle de son amant Quatre sentit un sentiment étrange l'étreindre : celui de la jalousie et du soulagement mêler.

Suivant son regard, Trowa voulut dégager sa main, mais Quatre fut plus rapide que lui. Posant sa main sur la sienne, il l'empêcha de la retirer. Surprit, il releva un regard ou l'incompréhension était clairement visible.

Pour seule réponse Quatre resserra l'étreinte de sa main. La promesse qui fut faite alors n'était pas destinée à être prononcé, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être sincère. S'il devait arrivé quoi que se soit à Quatre, Duo ne serait jamais seul.

O

« Messieurs, je vous présente Zechs Merquize, monsieur Merquize, l'inspecteur Winner et l'inspecteur Barton. Je vais vous laisser faire plus ample connaissance : j'ai les enquêtes interne qui m'attende. D'ailleurs, Winner, pensez à ménager une heure aujourd'hui pour répondre à ses charmants messieurs. »

Tournant les talons, Une disparut bien vite dans son bureau où en effet, plusieurs hommes en costumes l'attendait.

Merquize était grand et avait les cheveux très long, ce qui poussa Trowa à ce demander si c'était une mode dans le métier.

« Bonjour, moi c'est Quatre Reberba Winner. Je suis heureux de faire la connaissance d'un aussi bon profiler. »

Zechs parut plutôt surprit.

« Vous avez déjà entendu parler de moi ? »

Quatre lui sourit chaleureusement, tentant de faire oublier à Zechs l'accueille glacé de leur supérieur. Une avait été comme à son habitude… heu…. expéditive ? Pour ne pas dire bête comme ses pieds.

« Mon ami, Danathniël, m'a un peu parler de vous. »

La surprise de Merquize parut monter d'un degré.

« Danathniël ? Comme Danathniël Maxwell, le Danathniël Maxwell de l'affaire Katcard. »

« Oui c'est bien lui, mais il s'est retiré. Depuis cinq ans maintenant, qu'il ne fait plus partie des profiler d'état.»

« Il reste quand même l'une des sommité de notre métier. Il faut dire que pour la plupart d'entre nous, atteindre un jour un tel niveau de compréhension face à l'esprit des criminelles est le but ultime à atteindre. Le fait qu'il vous est parlé de moi, me flatte énormément. »

Quatre eut un léger sourire entendu avant de se tourner légèrement vers Trowa.

« Mon coéquipier, l'agent Terence Barton. »

« Juste Trowa, fit celui-ci en tendant la main. J'ai déjà appelé le père, ils nous attendent lui et le parrain.»

« Bien, fit Zech, alors allons y. »

O

Hilde soupira en sentant enfin la corde sur ses poignets se relâcher. La partie la plus difficile était accomplie. Le bruit de la porte venant de s'ouvrir lui fit grincer des dents. Dire qu'elle venait de réussir à se débarrasser de ses liens !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de voir qu'elle avait les mains détachées, elle se jeta sur lui dans l'espoir d'arriver à passer. S'ensuivit un échange de coup qui fut de très courte durée. À deux contre un, ce n'était pas très équitable. Elle réussit pourtant à jeter le premier à terre, mais le deuxième parvint à la saisir par le bras et l'envoya percuter le lavabo, l'étourdissant.

Le plus vieux s'appelait Sam et avait tout juste cinq ans de plus qu'elle, l'autre s'appelait Greg si elle avait bien compris.

Greg s'empressa donc de la rattacher plus solidement faisant passer la corde autour de la cuvette d'une toilette de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas atteindre les nœuds pendant que Sam la maintenait au sol. Quand il se redressa elle était si serrée qu'elle sentait ses mains s'engourdirent.

« Salle pute, siffla Sam furieux en lui assenant une bonne claque. Tu mériterais que je te fasse subir le même sort qu'à ta copine sur le champ ! »

Pour toute réponse elle se contenta de lui cracher au visage, s'attirant une nouvelle gifle qui envoya sa tête heurtée le mur dans son dos. Relevant la tête elle le fixa avec un sourire mauvais.

« Quand mon père va me retrouver, tu va le payer, je peux te le garantir ! »

O

Duo était de congé ce jour là, ça ne l'empêchait pas de travailler. Il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, et normalement illustrer des contes pour enfant était un bon moyen de se vider la tête.

Au début, l'art avait fait partie de sa thérapie, une façon de le « soigner » de sa dépression et d'extérioriser ses peurs, sa douleur, sa colère, son impuissance, bref tout les sentiments négatifs qui le faisait sombrer peu à peu dans la folie. Puis, il s'était découvert une passion pour le dessin, un art où d'ailleurs il avait un certain talent.

Comme les psychiatres l'avait diagnostiquer trop fragile pour retourner sur le terrain, on l'avait mis à la paperasserie. Son horaire beaucoup moins chargé lui donnait trop de temps pour penser, alors il avait pris des cours du soir. Les beaux arts avait été une révélation : il aimait tout dans cette discipline. Les recherches, les études de sujet, les différentes techniques, l'exploration, l'histoire de l'art. Tout ça l'avait fasciner et lui avait donner l'envie de pousser plus loin ce qui n'était au début qu'un passe temps.

C'est en découvrant qu'il pouvait vraiment en faire un métier qu'il avait tourné le dos à son ancienne profession. Il avait donné sa démission définitive et quand il avait reçut l'offre de Kushrenada, il n'avait pas hésité à dire oui.

Parfois l'adrénaline et l'action lui manquait, et quand son ancienne vie lui faisait envie il partait courir un peu, ou se défoulait dans un gymnase. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'il n'était plus capable de supporter le stress. Mais l'envie de reprendre le collier le tenaillait à certain moment. On pouvait retirer sa plaque à un agent, mais jamais sortir l'agent de l'homme. Parfois, quand la tentation était trop forte, il acceptait de jouer les consultants pour la police locale. Mais la plupart du temps, son amant ne le laissait même pas approcher d'un dossier.

Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il comprenait ses motivations. Lui même ne se faisait pas toujours confiance quand il disait qu'il se sentait bien. Surtout à cette époque de l'année.

Le début de l'été pour lui serait pour toujours associer à la mort de son ancien coéquipier et de sa famille. Il s'en voulait terriblement, même après toutes ses années la culpabilité ne l'avait pas quitté.

Solo, c'était le surnom qu'il lui avait donné quand il l'avait rencontré la première fois, Solo l'avait sortit de la rue, lui avait fait désirer un avenir et fournit les moyens pour y parvenir.

Sous son influence, il avait arrêter de sécher les cours, avait tourner le dos à la bande de petites frappes avec qui il traînait, c'était trouvé un travail honnête. Solo lui avait enseigner le vrai sens des mots honneur, respect, confiance. Grâce à lui, il avait appris que les poings n'étaient pas la seule façon de se battre, que la ténacité et le travail acharné permettait d'obtenir plus que la force n'acquérait.

Il lui avait donné le petit coup de pouce nécessaire pour qu'il puisse entrer à l'école de police, et quand il avait été recruté comme profiler par la police fédéral il avait été le premier à le féliciter.

Il avait été à la fois son père, son frère, son meilleur ami.

_« Je revois sans cesse le sang, tout ce sang Trowa, si tu avais vu ses yeux… je ne peux plus fermer les miens sans la voir me fixer de son regard vide. Si seulement j'avais compris ce qu'il allait faire… Bordel ! Je travaillais avec lui ! J'aurais dû savoir ! »_

_« Hé ! Regarde moi, Duo, tu n'y étais pour rien ! Rien du tout ! Personne n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui c'est passé ! »_

_Duo avait agrippé ses mains, dans l'espoir de se dégager, de l'éloigner de lui, mais il avait toujours eu une poigne solide. _

_« Trowa, il a toujours été là pour moi, j'aurais __**dû**__ savoir, j'aurais dû être là ! Au lieu de ça je…j'ai… »_

_« Tu n'es pas responsable ! Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, la seule chose que tu pouvais faire ! »_

Chassant ses pensées noires du mieux qu'il pu, il constata avec un sourire triste que le prince du conte avait un troublant air de ressemblance avec Solo. Sa vue se troubla, brouillé par les larmes. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe, qu'il force son esprit à se focaliser sur quelque chose. Le dessein ne lui demandait pas assez de concentration.

Jetant un air à la chemise qui traînait sur la table du salon il hésitât un instant. Quatre n'aimait pas qu'il lise les photocopies des dossiers qu'il ramenait à la maison. Haussant les épaules il s'empara de l'épaisse liasse de documents.

S'il avait réellement voulu éviter qu'il ne tombe dessus, il l'aurait laissé dans son bureau non ? Bon il usait peut-être un peu de mauvaise foi, mais ça n'avait jamais tué personne. Et puis c'était seulement pour l'empêcher de sombrer.

S'assoyant sur le canapé, il commença à lire les pattes de mouches de son amant.

O

Ce fut le parrain qui ouvrit la porte, un certain monsieur Wuffeï Chang. Zech n'eut pas à observer les deux hommes longtemps pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Yui, Monsieur Chang, je vous présente monsieur Zech Merquize. C'est l'expert dont nous vous avions parlé au téléphone. Il va faire le tour de la maison pour essayer de comprendre qu'elle type de jeune fille est Hilde et à quel type de Kidnappeur nous avons affaire. Pendant ce temps, nous, nous allons rester ici, et vous demander de nous expliquer une nouvelle fois ce qui est arrivé. »

Zech monta l'escalier en entendant le père raconter ce qu'il avait déjà lu dans le dossier. La jeune fille nommée Hilde avait accompagnée la fille des voisins, Dorothy, au cinéma, en sortant il pleuvait, elles s'étaient probablement arrêter pour attendre que la pluie diminue. Une voiture était arrivée, le type à l'avant avait demandé aux filles si elle voulait qu'il les raccompagne. Le guichetier du cinéma se rappelait que l'une des deux filles, Hilde, ne paraissait pas d'accord, mais avait finit par se laisser convaincre de monter dans la voiture. C'est la dernière fois qu'on les avait vu.

Partout où se posait le regard de Zech, celui-ci ne voyait rien qui aurait pu indiquer quoi que ce soit. Il avait l'impression d'être face à une surface lice. Un trompe l'œil qui indiquerait que quelqu'un habitait là. Même dans la chambre de la jeune fille, il n'y avait qu'un cadre avec la photo de sa mère. Il y en avait un peu partout dans la maison, mais c'était tout. Pas de bibelot, pas de décorations, pas de poster de chanteur rock ou d'une icône de mode sur qui elle aurait pu fantasmer. Les commodes contenaient le strict minimum. Il y avait une valise de voyage sous le lit. C'était à peu près tout.

Plus il y regardait, plus cet endroit avait quelque chose de dérangeant. S'assoyant sur le matelas, il fixa la valise qu'il avait sortit de sous le lit. Elle le dérangeait sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

Plus il la fixait, plus il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Soudain ce fut l'illumination. Tout avait été pensé pour qu'il puisse plier bagage en quelque minutes, compris-t-il.

Replaçant la valise sous le lit, il décida de redescendre. Le mieux était encore de les confrontés. Le parrain lui posait toutefois problème. Qui était-il au juste, un homme là pour le soutenir, où au contraire quelqu'un pour surveiller le père. Pouvait-ils parler devant lui ?

Arrivant dans la cuisine, il fit discrètement signe à Quatre de le rejoindre un peu à l'écart.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda Yui en voyant leur messe basse ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se raconte ! »

« Monsieur Yui, garder votre calme, lui intima Trowa. »

« Si c'est au sujet de ma fille j'ai le droit de savoir ! »

Le ton montait vite.

« Heero, calme toi, fit Chang. »

Se tournant vers eux, Zech se rapprocha, venant se planter droit devant Yui.

« Monsieur Yui, c'est important, est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de votre fille ? »

« Vous êtes en train de me demander si j'ai organisé le kidnapping de ma fille! »

Pour le coup Yui avait l'air vraiment hors de lui. Le coup partit si vite que personne n'eut le temps d'anticiper. Zech reçut un beau crochet du gauche dans les règles de l'art.

« Yui ! ça suffit ! cria le chinois. »

Yui allait réitérer son geste, mais avant que Trowa et Quatre n'est le temps d'intervenir, Chang l'avait ceinturé. Sûrement par réflexe, l'homme se retourna et lui assenât un superbe direct qui l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur.

Cela avait laissé le temps à Quatre et Zech de plaquer Yui au sol. Pendant que Zech lui passait les menotes, sous la surveillance de Quatre qui avait tiré son arme par prudence, Chang se releva un peu chancelant. La petite altercation avait déplacé son blouson. Aussi Trowa aperçut-il la crosse du pistolet qui était dans sa poche arrière.

« Arme ! » cria Trowa en pointant la sienne sur Wufeï.

Aussitôt Zech poussa Yui devant lui mettant les deux suspects en joue, tout comme Quatre.

« Du calme, dans ma poche arrière, vérifier dans ma poche arrière, à droite. »

Quatre s'approcha, assuré que Trowa et Zech le couvrait. Récupérant ce qu'il y avait dans la poche droite de l'homme, il s'empara aussi de son arme. Il fut estomaqué en voyant de quoi il s'agissait. Au moins certaine chose s'expliquait.

« Hé bien ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous pouvez baissez vos armes les gars, c'est un fédéral, du moins si j'ai bien compris ce que votre badge raconte, agent Chang. »

« Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce que c'est que cette merde? demanda Zech en replaçant son arme dans son holster. »

Wuffeï essuya le sang qui perlait de sa lèvre fendue d'un revers de main.

« Je suis un agent du gouvernement comme vous messieurs, Monsieur Yui ici présent est sous ma protection pour un procès visant à faire condamner divers membres des Wing. »

Trowa soupira.

« En nous cachant quelque chose de cette importance vous avez entravé notre enquête ! »

« Monsieur Yui est un témoin à charge de la plus hautes importante dans cette affaire, il ne pouvait pas risquer de tout vous dire, il peut très bien y avoir des fuites chez vous ! »

Tout s'éclaircissait dans l'esprit de Quatre. Il comprit soudain avec une grimace.

« Vous étiez un exécutant ? Vos pilules, ce sont des anxiolytiques ? »

Heero hocha la tête affirmativement, semblant avoir retrouvé son calme en partie.

Chang adressa un regard d'avertissement à Yui que l'homme ignora.

« C'est exact, les pilules me permette de me contrôler. Mais je suis certain qu'il ne s'en serait pas pris à ma fille. C'est dans notre code d'honneur, et puis tout le monde à une famille. »

Comprendre : Il ne prendrait pas le risque de voir lâcher sur leurs enfants un tueur professionnel entraîner à tuer de la manière la plus douloureuse possible.

Quatre et Trowa s'observèrent en silence, les choses devenaient plus compliquées.

« Vous m'enlevez ses menottes ? »

O

Duo remis précautionneusement le dossier à sa place. Puis se levant lentement, il se dirigea vers la pièce qui lui servait de bureau et de débarras à la fois. Déplaçant divers carton, il finit par mettre la main sur la boîte qui contenait ses agendas et ses notes personnels qu'il n'avait jamais jeté. Ça lui avait d'ailleurs valu plusieurs surnoms à l'époque : tel que l'écureuil ou La ramenant dans le salon, il commença à la vider jusqu'à tomber sur une pochette rouge portant le nom « _S.K.–C.–97-09-10–/–97-11- 21_ ». Pour les non initié, ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Pour lui c'était très clair. Shreibecker, Katia, Colorado, ouverture du dossier 10 septembre 1997, résolu le 21 novembre 1997.

Tada, quelques révélations qui, j'espère, vous ont plu. Bise op.


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : OP

Rainting : M

Déclaration : J'étais seul face à ce délicieux muffin et je l'ai tué avec la fourchette dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas de témoins et je n'avais aucun complice. Sans déconner rien ne m'appartiens… sauf Tommy, mais bon. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait un premier rôle.

Petit mot de mon moi-même : Bonjour tous ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, inclus dans leur favori ou sur leur liste d'alerte ! C'est toujours super de savoir qu'on est lu et plus encore qu'on plait ! Continuez ! Ça motive à un point incroyable !

Chapitre 6 (qui ne sera pas le dernier finalement.)

Zechs remplissait pensivement deux tasses avec le sirop épais qui leur servait de café. La dernière découverte en date dans leur dossier avait créée tout un remue-ménage dans la cellule de crises.

Il profitait du fait que certains membres de la cellule d'enquête ne soient pas arrivés pour repasser mentalement tous les détails de l'affaire point par point, une dernière fois avant de dresser officiellement le profil psychologique de l'homme qu'ils recherchaient. Ou plutôt des hommes.

«Monsieur Merquize, fit une voix inconnue, je suis surpris de vous voir ici. Vous travaillez pour le CAP (1) maintenant ? »

Se tournant vers l'origine de la remarque, il fit face à un homme d'à peu près son âge qui le regardait en souriant. La longue tresse dans son dos et les yeux améthyste lui permirent de l'identifier rapidement, et il n'en fut que plus surpris.

« Monsieur Maxwelle ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.»

« Ho ! Pitié, pas de monsieur, vous êtes plus vieux que moi ! En plus, nous sommes d'ancien collègue, vous avez travaillé sur l'affaire de Lost-Haven non ? Sacré travaille ! »

« Je vous remercie. Venant de vous c'est… »

Duo se retourna vivement, semblant cherché quelqu'un. Un sourire s'esquissât sur les lèvres de Merquize : d'accord, il avait reçut le message.

« Venant de toi, reprit-il, c'est encore plus flatteur. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Mais enfin ! Alors vous avez décidez de vous reconvertir ? »

« Non, en fait G &H m'ont envoyé ici à la demande de la police locale, mais tutoies moi, sinon ça me fait vraiment…trop bizarre. »

Souriant, Duo inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Sur quel dossier dois-tu travailler ? »

« Ils l'ont nommé l'affaire de l'étrangleur, merci à la presse pour l'agréable surnom. Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre la cellule de crises justement. »

La porte de la salle d'enquête qu'on leur avait attribuée s'ouvrit et Trowa ne manqua pas de manifester sa surprise à la vue de la personne avec qui Merquize discutait.

« Duo ! S'exclama-t-il, que fais-tu ici ? Quatre ne peut pas te voir pour le moment, se tournant vers Zechs il précisa : tout le monde et là, ne manque plus que vous. »

« Ce n'est pas lui que je suis venu voir, le coupa Duo. Enfin, si, mais pas uniquement. J'ai… lu le dossier qu'il a laissé à la maison. »

Trowa se retourna d'un bloc et Zechs pu clairement voir la colère se disputé à l'inquiétude sur son visage.

Levant la main devant lui pour parer à toute forme d'interruption Duo reprit rapidement.

« Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû ! Mais je détiens des informations importantes pour votre affaire ! »

Trowa ne perdis pas beaucoup de temps à réfléchir : la vie de cette fille était en jeu, et chaque minutes qui passait étaient un clou de plus dans son cercueil.

« Viens avec nous alors. »

« Heu….peut-être que je devrais parler à Quatre avant…question de…minimiser le heu….choc. »

Trowa soupira jetant un regard vers la porte.

« Se serait peut-être plus sage en effet. Je vais te le chercher…mais avant, il faut que tu saches que je n'ai pas d'oreillers supplémentaire à la maison. »

« T'inquiète pas pour moi…mais viens quand même faire un tour à la maison si jamais je ne vais pas travailler la semaine prochaine, il m'aura peut-être pendu avec le rideau de douche. »

oOo

_Un an, ils leur avaient fallu un an pour retrouver Katia Schreïbecker. Cette femme était plus insaisissable qu'une anguille. Mais, apparemment, avec de l'acharnement on parvenait à tout. Ce qu'ils avaient d'abord pris pour un enlèvement c'était vite révélé être une histoire de fuite. Katia était majeure, vaccinée avec toute ses dents, comme disait Solo en parlant d'une personne libre de ses propres choix. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'était pas partie seule, mais en amenant sa fille de cinq mois avec elle._

_Petite fille qui avait été adopté par le nouveau mari, ce qui faisait de cette affaire un cas d'enlèvement parental. _

_Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Madame Schreïbecker avait tout pour elle. Ex-prostituée, ex-toxicomane (encore que ce dernier « ex » restait à vérifier), elle résidait dans son nouveaux pays d'adoption avec une carte verte expiré depuis longtemps. Si elle ne s'était pas mariée un mois avant (avec un autre homme que le père présumé de son enfant), elle aurait été réexpédiée chez elle dans le fin fond de l'Allemagne. _

_Et cette charmante femme était assise devant lui. Agitée, cernée, sursautant au moindre bruit, son attitude le confortait dans l'impression que Katia n'avait pas respiré que l'air pure et frais de la campagne du Montana dernièrement. _

_La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit, et la dame sursauta violement. Duo pour sa part avait reconnu le pas tranquille, presque silencieux de son partenaire._

_Solo revint s'asseoir à côté de lui, déposant un café devant leur suspecte. Silencieux, il ouvrit son carnet de note avant de faire signe à Duo qu'ils pouvaient commencer. Ils fonctionnaient toujours ainsi, il posait les questions et Solo observait. De cette façon, son aîné notait les réactions non verbales qui lui échappaient alors que lui-même se concentrait sur ce que leur suspect disait. C'était une méthode efficace et bien rodée qui fonctionnait comme un charme. _

_« Madame Schreïbecker, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ? »_

_Elle eut un petit rire amusé, serrant convulsivement les mains autour de sa tasse elle lui jeta un regard qui pétillait d'intelligence. Elle n'était pas en manque conclu Duo qui revit à la hausse son opinion de la femme. Ou alors, nuança-t-il, elle avait la fabuleuse capacité de garder toute sa tête même fortement affectée. _

_« Madame, répéta-t-elle, goûtant apparemment le mot. On ne m'avait jamais donné du madame avant aujourd'hui, mais oui, je sais pourquoi je suis là. »_

_« Vous savez donc que vous avez droit à un avocat et que tout ce qui se dira ici pourra être retenu contre vous ? »_

_« Je connais mes droits inspecteur, fit-elle sèchement en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. Je ne suis peut-être pas grand-chose, mais je ne suis pas encore amnésique. Votre « Inspecteur » Larkeens m'as déjà tout dit à ce sujet. »_

_Il se retint bien de lui faire remarquer que ce n'était que la procédure. Elle paraissait suffisamment remonté pour l'envoyer se faire voir et il n'avait pas envie d'une lutte verbale si tôt le matin. _

_« Vous renoncez donc à vos droits ? »_

_Elle planta son regard dans le siens, presque avec… peur ?_

_« Je ne veux d'aucun avocat. Aucun ! »_

_« Très bien madame Schreïbecker. Êtes-vous disposée à nous expliqué les cause de votre départ soudain ? »_

_« J'ai dû partir, c'est tout. »_

_Elle frissonna à ces mots et il fut certain que ce qu'il avait pris pour de la peur ÉTAIT de la peur. Cette femme était terrifiée. Il repensa à ce que Larkeens avait dit un peu plus tôt, à la façon craintive dont elle avait baissée la tête quand il avait voulut levée la main pour lui saisir le bras. Ça correspondait à certain comportement de femme battue. _

_Son silence buté et sa façon de résister à toute question touchant à son mariage ou plus précisément à son mari acheva de l'alerter. Mais quelque chose était étrange, quand il parlait avec elle il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle le craignait. Hors, si elle avait été battue au point de partir du jour au lendemain sans prévenir personne, elle aurait au moins bronché quand il avait levé la voix._

_Impassible elle le regardait plutôt froidement._

_« Madame Schreïbecker, finit-il par demander, une idée lui traversant l'esprit. Votre nouveau mari avait-il… un comportement… inapproprié avec votre enfant ? »_

_Le fixant un instant, elle cligna des paupières une fois, puis elle éclata de rire. _

_« Vous me demandez s'il tentait de s'amuser avec ma fille ? Non m'sieur l'agent, j'avais absolument tout ce qu'il fallait à la place qu'il fallait pour lui et il a jamais regardé mon bébé de cette façon. »_

_Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil, ajoutant faussement aguicheuse :_

_«Croyez en l'expérience d'une professionnel : Je sais reconnaître ces types là. »_

_« Alors vous savez qu'en acceptant la procédure d'adoption, il avait dès lors des droits sur votre fille. Droit qui rends votre départ subit, illégal. »_

_Katia baissa son regard sur le café froid depuis près d'une heure déjà. Ses boucles brunes retombèrent de façon artistique devant son visage. Il devait reconnaître que c'était une vraie beauté, malgré son air fatigué et ses traits tirés par les nuits blanches et fort probablement la drogue._

_« Je l'aime, souffla-t-elle faiblement, je suis partit parce que je l'aime trop. »_

_« D'habitude on pars à cause du contraire, fit platement remarquer Larkeens, s'attirant le regard noir de Solo. »_

_« Ha ouai ! fit la demoiselle avec hargne. Ça à dû t'arriver souvent pour faire de toi un expert sur la question ! »_

_L'air meurtrier de Solo fit ravaler sa réplique au jeune inspecteur, quelle qu'elle fut. _

_« Madame Schreïbecker, nous ne sommes pas là pour vous faire du mal. Si vous ne nous dîtes pas exactement ce qui c'est passé, votre enfant sera confié aux services sociaux jusqu'à ce que l'enquête soit terminée. C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ? »_

_Soupirant, elle reporta son regard sur lui. Duo pu y lire toute la lassitude du monde. _

_« C'est une très longue histoire, qui remonte à l'époque où j'ai quitté l'Allemagne… »_

oOo

Quatre Reberba Winner se considéraient comme un homme raisonnable. Quatre Reberba Winner aimaient son amant plus que sa propre vie. Quatre Reberba Winner se retenaient toutefois de toutes ses forces pour ne pas étrangler le dit amant sur le champ dans l'un des bureaux de la criminelle.

Voyant la fureur pure se peindre sur les traits de son amour, Duo coupa court à ses explications, comprenant qu'il avait merdé. Quatre ne le prenait pas du tout, du tout, aussi bien qu'il se l'était imaginé.

Ou peut-être n'était-ce que parce qu'il n'avait pas attendu assez longtemps ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il préféra rester coi durant encore un petit moment.

Le jeune inspecteur pour sa part pensa fortement à hurler de rage, puis la bienséance pris le pas sur cette idée. Après tout Duo avait quand même amené un point important. La colère fut vivement remplacé par la peur de le voir replongé dans son ancien cercle d'autodestruction. Puis vint la résignation. Quatre devait parer à plus urgent pour le moment, il lui resterait toujours du temps pour lui en vouloir plus tard et ramasser les morceaux.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? »

« À 100 %, Katia Schreïbecker m'avait dit à l'époque que ce n'était pas son mari qu'elle voulait fuir, mais ceux qui en avait après elle. Qu'elle avait voulu éloigner de son mari tout danger. Je ne l'avais pas cru, mais je crois que les récents événements lui ont donné raison. Et puis le rapport sur son suicide laisse planer de sérieux doutes. Je ne crois toujours pas que l'on peut écarter la probabilité d'un meurtre. Cette femme était une battante, elle en avait salement bavée avant ça et elle n'avait jamais baissée les bras. »

Quatre fronça les sourcils, si Duo avait raison les fédéraux allaient avoir inévitablement vent de l'histoire et il perdrait son enquête. Mais ce qui le préoccupait vraiment en ce moment était les chances de survie de la fille. Cela faisait presque quarante-huit heures, ne cherchait-il pas déjà un cadavre ?

« Duo, n'est-ce pas un peu vain de chercher à établir un liens entre ses histoires et ce qui arrive à Hilde. Je veux dire, on va vraiment se fier à ce que disait une ex-toxicomane, qui c'est _peut-être_ suicidé, dans l'espoir de retrouver une jeune fille probablement déjà morte ? »

Duo ne fut pas contrarié, il comprenait très bien la réserve de Quatre, lui-même n'aurait pas prêté foi à ces propres propos s'il n'avait pas rencontré Schreïbecker plusieurs années auparavant. Toutefois, un point ne lui semblait pas exact.

« Morte ? Ho non ! Je ne crois pas. Si cette petite n'a, ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de l'instinct de survie de son père adoptif, elle est en vie. »

Quatre qui avait la main sur la poignée de la porte se retourna vivement.

« Tu connais Yui ? »

Le regard de Duo se voila, et un sourire étrange vint étirer ses lèvres. Un mélange entre douceur et douleur.

« Je le connaissais, il y a longtemps. Mais nous avons d'autre chat à fouetter pour l'instant, Quatre. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Combien d'autre squelette son amant allait lui sortir du placard. Il refusait fortement de le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, il voulait des explications.

« Non ! N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de mon enquête ! Si mon amant est associé au Wings il faut que je le sache, et maintenant ! »

Duo soupira, passant une main lasse sur sa nuque, lui souriant pauvrement.

« Quatre je ne suis pas impliqué avec eux, ok. Je le connaissais, _**avant**_. Je ne peux pas tout te raconter maintenant, mais je te jure que je n'ai rien à voir avec un groupe terroriste existant ou ayant existés, ok. Il faut retrouver Hilde, après je te le promets, je te dirais tout. »

oOo

Suite à une longue conversation avec son amant et Zechs sur les tenant et les aboutissant, une question lui vint soudain à l'idée. Aussi se dirigea-t-il vivement vers le bureau où le père attendait qu'il vienne lui poser des questions qui avaient radicalement changé en l'espace d'une heure.

« Monsieur Yui. C'est très important, est-ce qu'Hilde aurait pu sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait ce soir là ? »

Yui baissa les yeux sur ses mains jointes autour de son petit pot de pilule blanche.

« J'ai appris à ma fille à se protéger des types comme moi. Hilde n'aurait jamais suivit ses hommes. »

« Vous croyez qu'elle l'aurait fait pour protéger Dorothy ? »

« Elle était comme une sœur pour ma fille. »

Devant sa mine sombre, Quatre tendit une main pour la poser avec compassion sur l'avant bras du père.

« Monsieur Yui, votre fille est toujours en vie, et c'est probablement grâce à ce que vous lui avez appris. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. »

Le japonais releva lentement la tête, le fixant avec une intensité que Quatre n'avait encore jamais vue.

« Ça, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. »

« Non, mais je le sens, répondit-il en soutenant le regard de l'homme. »

oOo

« Nous recherchons deux hommes, jeunes, pas plus de trente ans. »

« Comment cela ? demanda Peacecraft qui n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment les profiler réussissait à donner la description d'un homme à partir de quelques indices. »

« Et bien, fit Zechs, pour commencer il y a le témoignage du guichetier du cinéma. Et les jeunes filles les ont suivit de leur plein grès. S'ils avaient été plus vieux où que l'agresseur avait été seul elles n'auraient probablement pas pris le risque de monter avec un inconnu. Ce qui nous amènent à penser que l'un des deux et plus vieux de quelques années et que l'autre doit avoir environs l'âge des jeunes filles. On appel cela la sécurité du nombre. Ils sont plusieurs, ils ont votre âge, c'est peut-être le frère d'un ami alors pourquoi se méfier. »

«Je ne veux pas être pessimistes, mais cela fait 72 h. normalement nous disposons de 36 h dans le cas d'un enlèvement. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle est toujours en vie ? »

« La victimologie, fit Duo, prenant la parole pour la toute première fois. La victime numéro cinq n'est pas leur type. Les autres jeunes filles avaient toutes un point en commun, au-delà de l'apparence physique. Elles étaient fragiles, manipulable, peut-être même crédule. Pas elle. Dans un cas comme celui-ci, le tueur retire d'avantage de satisfaction dans la soumission de sa victime que dans l'acte sexuel en lui-même. Et la victime numéro cinq n'est pas soumise, mais combative. Il ne savent pas quoi faire d'elle et hésitent… mais ils n'hésiteront plus encore longtemps, voilà pourquoi il faut vite la sortir de là. »

Pas Hilde, pas Schreïbecker, mais la victime numéro cinq, nota Quatre avec un soulagement teinté d'angoisse. Soulagement parce que Duo se distançait sans trop de difficulté du sort de la gamine. Angoisse, car il savait que le bateau risquait de couler… mais au moins son amant ne serait pas à bord.

« Il faut chercher des endroits déserts et connus des jeunes. Un lieu peut-être en construction ou abandonner reprit Zechs. »

oOo

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'as peur d'une gamine maintenant ? »

Se tordant les mains, Greg marchait de long en large avec une nervosité croissante. Sam avait toujours été son ami. Un peu rude parfois, mais avec lui il n'avait pas l'impression d'être moins que rien. Dans l'assemble il était un leader dur, mais juste. Seulement, là il trouvait que ça allait un peu loin.

Jusqu'à maintenant il s'était bien amusé avec les filles, mais jamais il ne les avaient… il n'avait pas… enfin il ne s'en était pas débarrasser lui-même. Ça c'était à Sam que ça plaisait, pas à lui.

« Dans le feu de l'action, ok. Mais là comme ça ! Et puis ça à jamais été moi qui… »

Sam le poussa si soudainement contre le mur qu'il n'eut même pas l'idée de se protéger.

« Est-ce que je me serais trompé sur ton compte Greg ? En fait tu ne serais qu'un faible ? »

« NON ! »

« Tant mieux, fis Sam en lui mettant avec force le couteau dans les mains, alors tu vas y aller ! Et tu vas nous débarrasser de cette salope.»

oOo

S'éloignant de la porte à laquelle il allait cogner sur la pointe des pieds, Tommy Catalonia se dirigea vers le bureau où son voisin faisait actuellement les cents pas, attendant que quelques choses arrivent.

Lui savait trois choses. La première, que si les policier mettait la main sur ces enflures en premier, il le coffrerait et qu'il s'en tirerait avec un séjour maximal de 25 ans en prison avec possibilité de libération conditionnel à la moitié de sa peine. Après seulement 12 ans, il se baladerait libre comme l'air après avoir tué sa fille et trois voir quatre autre enfant.

La seconde c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie que le meurtrier de sa fille s'en tire à si bon compte.

La troisième…

« Yui, fis-t-il en poussant la porte où se trouvait son voisin, Je crois que je sais quelque choses que tu voudrais savoir toi aussi. »

oOo

(1) Crime against person. Service de police des États-Unis s'occupant des crime violent, des homicides et autre réjouissance du genre.

Alors ?

Oui je sais, c'est pas toujours super vraisemblable en ce qui concerne le fonctionnement des sciences du comportements, ou d'une enquête criminel en général, mais je me permet, (pas mal), d'écarts pour le bien de ma fic.

Donc, mis à part mes digressions à la réalité, comment trouvez-vous l'histoire jusqu'à maintenant? Et comment pensez-vous qu'elle se terminera ? Juste question de savoir si je sursois aux espérances.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour merveilleux lecteur. Vous ne l'attendiez plus, et pourtant voici le dernier chapitre de Disparition. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui ont suivit cette fic et à leur message de soutiens. Sur ce, bonne fête à toutes les mamans de ce monde et bonne lecture.

* * *

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Heero en sortant son tube d'anxiolytique.

Tommy le regarda avec hésitation, avant de sembler rassembler son courage et carrer les épaules.

- Avant de te le dire j'ai besoin de savoir si tu… si le truc que tu faisais avant tu peux encore le faire.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Heero en reposant le tube sur le bureau sans avoir avalé de pilule.

- Parce que le gosse dont le guichetier du cinéma à fait la description. Je viens de voir son portrait-robot. Je sais qui il est… et avec qui il traîne. »

oOo

Hilde regarda sans flancher Greg s'approcher avec le couteau à la main. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle savait que sans Sam à ses côtés, ce type n'était qu'un dégonfler. Comme de raison il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, respirant fort et transpirant à grosse goûte, l'air près à tourner de l'œil.

Il appuya la lame sur sa gorge avant de se relever rapidement, un grognement de bête blessé s'échappant de ses lèvres avant qu'il se lève et boxe de ses poings le bâtant des toilettes.

« Putain, gémit-il. Putain, putain, putain!

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Greg ? demanda-t-elle avec un mépris évident. Tu vas me trancher la gorge et regarder le sang frisé jusqu'au plafond ? Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu feras quand mon sang sera partout sur toi ? Il suffira à la police de faire un prélèvement, un seul et tu te retrouvas en prison jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

- Ta gueule !

- Tu crois que Sam en as quelque chose à faire de toi ? Il veut juste que tu portes le chapeau, pauvre connard !

Il se rapprocha, menaçant, pointant le couteau vers elle.

- Je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule.

- D'accord, mais quand tu seras en prison pour les quatre-vingt-cinq prochaines années à venir, tu regretteras de me l'avoir demandé. Elle renvoya sa tête vers l'arrière, pas pour le tenter, juste pour mieux l'observer. T'es plutôt mignon dans ton genre. Tu vas faire fureur parmi tes nouveaux copains.

- Mais tu vas te la fermer, sale pute ! »

oOo

« Du nouveau, demanda Zechs en revenant avec du café pour tous ceux qui était encore dans le lobi au lieu d'écumer tous les endroits déserts de la ville.

Duo enleva un drapeau rouge de la carte et plaça un drapeau blanc à sa place, signifiant que ce site venait d'être visité sans succès. Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé Hilde.

- Trowa et Quatre viennent de vérifier l'entrepôt derrière le mur à Graffiti de la cinquième. Noin et son équipe ont vérifié les scouats entre Darlian et Kushrenada avenue.

Soudain Duo se figea, se tournant brusquement vers le portrait-robot qui venait tout juste d'être terminé. Puis il fonça vers les photos que le père de Dorothy Catalonia avait apportées et les feuilleta avec frénésie.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Monsieur Catalonia ! héla Duo sans prêter attention à la question de Zechs, est-ce que vous connaissez le garçon sur cette photo ?

Maxwell tendit la dites photo à l'homme qui sortait du bureau où se trouvait Yui.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mentit Catalonia.

oOo

Greg était dans la pièce au-dessus du garage de ses parents. Sa chambre était là, ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Il remplissait un sac à toute vitesse pour se tirer d'ici et aller le plus loin possible avant qu'on ne le retrouve. Il allait sortir du bâtiment quand on le repoussa brutalement à l'intérieur et il tomba à la renverse.

Relevant la tête avec un gémissement, il trouva un homme à l'air asiatique avec une arme pointé sur lui.

« Salut Greg. On raconte que tu as des fréquentations intéressantes. »

oOo

Il était un très mauvais menteur. Sa tromperie se peignit sur son visage, aussi évidente qu'une mouche dans un verre de lait.

- Tommy, prévint Duo, si vous me mentez, vous interférer dans une enquête fédéral.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai, car il ne travaillait plus pour le gouvernement depuis très longtemps. Mais bon, Zechs était employé par le tribunal d'Ellun en temps normal et il était un bien meilleur bluffeur, même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment dire quelques choses de faux.

- Il s'appelle Gregory Flint. C'est un petit trouble paix qui s'est fait renvoyé du lycée Lake Victoria l'année dernière.

Duo et Zechs échangèrent un regard chargé de réalisation. Le Lycée était en rénovation depuis le début des vacances d'été.

- Vous avez dit Lake Victoria ? demanda Zechs en sortant déjà son cellulaire.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Winner, allez au lycée Lake Victoria Immédiatement, vous êtes les plus près et nous avons de bonne raison de croire que…

Chang arriva dans la salle d'enquête en pestant, le nez en sang.

- Où est Yui ? demanda Duo en ramassant avec une angoisse évidente le flacon de médicament sur le bureau où s'était tenu Yui.

- Ce fils de pu…. Il m'a cassé le nez, il a pris mon arme et mes clés de voiture.

- Merde ! s'exclama Zechs. Rejoignez-nous dès que vous le pourrez, on part devant, Yui est armé et il y sera aussi. »

oOo

Sam entra dans les toilettes sans levé les yeux du sac de sport qu'il venait d'amener, ne relevant la tête que lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir compté suffisamment de sac poubelle. Il ne vit seulement que la fille, toujours ficeler solidement, mais bien vivante.

« Où est Greg ? demanda –t-il.

Hilde haussa les épaules, autant que ses liens le lui permettaient.

- Qu'est-ce que ce passe, ton caniche c'est fait la malle Sam ?

Le blond gronda, mais ne bougea pas.

- C'est donc moi qui vais devoir tout faire moi-même. Tu sais… Dorothy ne m'intéressait pas vraiment. Mais toi… je vais tellement m'amuser avec toi.

- Ha ! Ouai ? demanda-t-elle en prenant une pause plus aguichante, et tu comptes t'en tirer comment après. Greg est partit, il est peut-être même en train de parler au flic à l'heure qu'il ait.

- Gregory ? Pitié, il se pisserait dessus juste à la vue d'une voiture de patrouille. Non, je vais m'amuser avec toi, et quand j'aurais finit, je vais…

Sam ne put jamais finir sa phrase, car un coup de feu retentit et il s'effondra sur le sol. Avec un hurlement de douleur il pressa la blessure à sa cuisse avec un halètement de douleur, pas que la méthode semble très efficace au vue du sang qui commençait à former une petite flaque autour de sa jambe droite.

- Papa ! s'exclama Hilde.

La porte s'ouvrit violement, les faisant sursauter. Duo entra au moment où Hilde se tournait vers son père, une haine pure pour Sam brûlant dans ses yeux.

- Ça va ma puce, demanda-t-il en posant son arme sur le comptoir.

- Tue le papa, souffla-t-elle quand son père eut finit de la libérer.

Yui passa un bras autour de la taille de sa fille, la ramenant en sécurité contre son flanc.

- Non, s'il vous plait, monsieur, je regrette, plaida Sam.

- Salaud ! Tu parlais de me violé il y a trois seconde et maintenant tu regrettes !

Heero tendit la main vers son arme, mais cette fois c'est le natté qui s'interposa.

- Heero, fis doucement Duo. Je t'en prie, regarde ta fille, est-ce que tu veux vraiment que ça continue de cette façon, qu'elle devienne comme toi, écoute ce qu'elle dit. Ça n'arrêtera jamais si tu fais ça.

- Fait-le. Il a tué Dorothy, elle le suppliait et lui il ne faisait que rire. Tue-le, papa.

- Heero, si tu fais ça, quand est-ce que ça vas s'arrêter ? »

Deux coups de feux retentir, pareil à des coups de tonnerres. Duo regarda effaré les mains vide d'Heero avant de comprendre en relevant les yeux. Tremblante de tous ses membres, Hilde tenait encore l'arme fumante entre ses mains.

Sans dire un mot, son père la serra plus fort contre lui, faisant disparaitre les quelque centimètre qui le séparait encore de sa fille et il lui retira l'arme des mains.

« Viens ma chérie, viens. »

Pressant une main dans le creux de ses reins, il la poussa à avancer devant lui. De son bras solidement enroulé autour de ses épaules, il l'empêcha de se retourner vers la scène sordide dans son dos.

oOo

« Alors nous nous sommes, séparé, tu as entendu trois coups de feux, tu as couru, mais quand tu es entré et le type était déjà mort ? demanda Zechs avec un scepticisme évident.

Duo hocha positivement la tête, confirmant avec conviction ses propos.

Yui et Hilde, de nouveaux accompagné de l'ombre inamovible mais franchement plus hostile de Chang, s'approcha d'eux. Chang s'était changé, sa nouvelle veste n'avait aucune marque de sang et son arme confisquée avait été remplacé par une autre, invisible sous ses vêtements.

- Shinigami, souffla Heero je voulais te remercier.

Maxwell et Yui se dévisagea pendant de longue secondes qui parurent duré une éternité pour ceux qui les entourait. Puis l'air sévère de Heero disparut en même temps que la réserve méfiante de Duo et tous deux échangèrent un léger sourire. Duo inclina la tête en signe d'acceptation pour ses remerciements.

- Shinigami ? demanda Zechs.

Heero qui était en train de s'éloigner se stoppa pour jeter un regard de biais à Duo avant de s'adresser à Zechs.

- Ces informations sont classifiées, dit-il simplement avant d'entraîner sa fille à sa suite. »

Il venait tout juste de quitté les lieux quand la voiture de patrouilles contenant Quatre et Trowa arriva sur les lieux. Quatre n'attendit même pas que le moteur soit arrêté avant de sortir de la voiture pour se précipiter vers son amant. Il serra Duo contre lui à l'étouffer avant de faire courir ses mains sur lui, le palpant sous toutes les coutures.

« Tu vas bien ? Ho ! Par Allah ! Ils ont dit qu'il y avait eu deux coup de feux et…

Quatre se recula pour lui donner une bonne tape derrière la tête.

- Si jamais tu me refais une peur pareille je demande le divorce tu m'entends !

Duo se contenta de le regarder avec une adoration évidente, mêlé d'une bonne dose d'humour.

- Quatre, nous ne sommes pas mariés.

- Je m'en fiche ! qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, est-ce qu'on t'a tiré dessus ?

- Non, tout était déjà finit quand je suis arrivé.

Quatre le dévisagea, mais il n'osa rien dire devant tant de gens. Que Trowa et Duo connaisse son secret était une chose. La totalité de l'unité d'enquête en était une autre et il se voyait mal expliqué pourquoi il avait la conviction que Duo lui mentait sans expliquer au passage que sans le voir, il le sentait émaner de lui.

- Alors Yui a tué le meurtrier ?

- Il y a des chances, confirma Duo.

- Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'il va advenir de Yui et de sa fille demanda le constable qui prenait en note le compte rendu de Duo.

Trowa qui avait suivi Quatre à peu près à la même allure dès que ses clés avaient quittés le contact haussa les épaules.

- Ça, ça vas dépendre de la pertinence et de l'importance de son témoignage durant le procès. »

oOo

5 Mois plus tard.

Hilde posa le dernier cadre sur sa table de chevet et regarda autour d'elle avec contentement.

« Chérie, le souper est près ! fis la voix de Heero aux bas des escaliers.

Avec un sourire ravis, elle se leva de son lit et se précipita vers la cuisine, claquant la porte sur une chambre aux quatre murs couvert de Posters et de Photos et aux commodes couvertes de maquillage et de vêtements dans un joyeux désordre adolescent.

Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre, allant directement enlacer son père qui lui rendit son étreinte avant qu'elle ne se glisse sur une chaise autour de la table de la cuisine.

- Humm, ça sent bon ! souffla-t-elle.

- Merci…

- Helena, répondit-elle à l'hésitation de son père avec un sourire doux.

Heero suspendit sa main qui allait poser un bol remplis sur la table une fraction de seconde avant de déposer le plat devant sa fille.

- Helena, accepta Heero en échangeant avec elle un sourire complice.

- Mais de rien, Dany. »

Heero éclata de rire. Soudain le téléphone se mit à sonner et il sortit son celulaire de sa poche. Il regarda l'identifiant sour le regard interogatif de sa fille, mais ne lui dit pas qui appelait. Au lieu de cela, il décrocha avec un air pensif.

« Bonjour, 02, répondit-il avec une douceur inhabituel chez lui. »

FIN

oOo

Merci, merci mille fois de m'avoir suivis jusqu'au bout, j'espère que vous avez aimez. La séquelle prendra un peu de temps à arriver, mais je jure que les updates seront beaucoup plus rapide que sur cette fic une fois qu'elles auront commencés. Bonne fête à toutes les mamans du monde.


End file.
